


Занимательная математика

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Tanz der Vampire (musical)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дернули же его черти свернуть в кухню, начитавшись перед этим в библиотеке идиотских народных суеверий о вампирах!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательная математика

— 1241, 1242, 1243… Альфред! Я тебя ненавижу!

— 1244, 1245… Взаимно! Там под стол несколько горошин закатилось. 1246, 1247… И что тебе от меня постоянно нужно?

— Любви и ласки, всего лишь! 1248, 1249… Знаешь, дорогой мой, если ты не перестанешь вот так вот стоять передо мной на четвереньках, то я же смогу и от горошин отвлечься. 1250, 1251…

— Не сможешь. И я не смогу, вот черт! 1252, 1253… И как я не подумал о том, что на меня самого это теперь тоже подействует. 1254, 1255…

Они уже больше часа ползали по полу замковой кухни, считали рассыпавшиеся из старого холщового мешка горошины. И конца им видно не было, а отвлечься от счета, не закончив, они не могли. Герберт вздохнул, с тоской посмотрев на испачканный в пыли манжет любимой рубашки. А все начиналось так хорошо. Он всего лишь подкрался к шатающемуся без дела по замку Альфреду, хотел обнять, а тот… Дернули же его черти свернуть в кухню, начитавшись перед этим в библиотеке идиотских народных суеверий о вампирах, и рассыпать у него под ногами непонятно откуда взявшийся в замке горох. Куколь, что ли, его ест. Фу, гадость какая…

— 1261, 1262, 1263, — тем временем продолжал Альфред, — сколько там еще…

— Да ты полмешка вытряс, тоже мне, естествоиспытатель нашелся! Что в следующий раз учудишь? Рубашку к кровати гвоздями приколотишь? А что, хорошая идея… надо попросить у Куколя молоток. И подержать тебя в постели недельку, — Герберт мечтательно улыбнулся, — точно не сбежишь… 1267, 1268, 1269…

— 1270, 1271… Нет уж, хватит с меня экспериментов. Раз они так действуют. 1272, 1273, 1274… Осторожнее, ты коленом сейчас…

— Ау! Больно!

— Я предупреждал, что смотреть надо, а то ударишься. 1277, 1278… И подвинься, тут под стол закатились. Герберт, подвинься!

— Сам двигайся! 1280, 1281... Под полами твоего пиджака целых четыре горошины. 1282, 1283...

— 1284, 1285... А обязательно считать горох, обнимая меня при этом?

— По-моему, так намного интереснее, тем более, ты все равно никуда не денешься, пока мы тут не закончим. 1286, 1287…

Приняв неизбежное, Герберт и Альфред сидели под столом, выбирая из накопившейся вековой пыли такие же древние иссушенные горошины. Это оказалось удивительно весело, особенно если в конце каждого десятка Герберт пытался поцеловать Альфреда, а тот, зажатый между ножкой стола и стенкой, вынужден был смиренно терпеть, продолжая считать. Правда, через пару-тройку десятков он и сам вошел во вкус, начал даже отвечать на поцелуи, и все бы ничего, но когда под столом гороха почти не осталось, а Герберт уже почти расстегнул на нем рубашку, в кухню кто-то вошел. И, понятное дело, не ожидая подвоха, поскользнулся на рассыпанных по полу зернах и с грохотом приземлился рядом с замершими от неожиданности молодыми вампирами. Герберт и Альфред даже считать перестали, ибо зрелище сидящего на полу на пятой точке, посреди гороха и свалившейся со стола посуды, злющего графа фон Кролока, было одним из самых опасных и, с другой стороны, смешных из тех, что они видели в своих жизнях, да и после тоже. 

Альфред закусил щеку, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, Герберт впился зубами ему в плечо, даваясь хохотом, а фон Кролок с максимальным изяществом встал с пола, отряхнул пыль с любимого, надо сказать, сюртука, затем, резко нагнувшись, вытащил из-под стола обоих свидетелей своего позора за шиворот и, приподняв их чуть-чуть над полом, как нашкодивших котят, тихо спросил:  
— Ну и что вы тут устроили, детки?

«Детки», прочувствовав всю опасность своего положения, нервно сглотнули.

— Горох считали, — решился нарушить молчание Альфред. В конце концов, это он виноват, и нужно как-то спасать ситуацию.

— Он рассыпался… Мыши, наверное…  Papa, нам нужно завести в замке кошку! От этих вредителей столько проблем. Недавно они прогрызли дыру в моем любимом шелковом халате…

— Мыши, говоришь… кошку… — граф говорил все так же тихо, чуть встряхивая юношей при каждом слове. — Совсем делать нечего? Я устрою вам сейчас… сезон охоты.

С этими словами фон Кролок опустил их на пол, потом огляделся по сторонам и все так же спокойно констатировал:  
— 8974.

— Что? — хором спросили Герберт и Альфред.

— Здесь 8974 горошины. Успокоились? А теперь — в библиотеку, пожалуйста. Будем развивать ваши математические способности.

Почувствовав себя полными неудачниками, они молча последовали за графом. В библиотеке он усадил их за стол, достал откуда-то истрепавшуюся тоненькую книжку и два листа бумаги.

— Это вам, и пока не решите хотя бы первые десять задач, чтобы я вас не видел. А если кто-то, Герберт, решит сбежать… будет отвечать мне последовательность Фибоначчи до сотого числа, понятно? Математики… Вашу бы энергию, да на нужды общества, — с этими словами фон Кролок вышел из библиотеки, оставив их вдвоем.

— Фу, легко отделались, — улыбнулся Герберт. — Давай, ты же у нас в университете учился, быстро решай задачки, и пойдем отсюда.

— Я учился на философском факультете!

— И что, математики там не было?

— Была…

— Ну, вот тебе и... перо в руки. А я могу тебя вдохновлять. Хочешь, песенку спою?

— Нет, спасибо. Давай сюда книжку.

Альфред открыл книжку и замер от неожиданности. Да, там были задачки, но какие-то странные, явно не относящиеся к высшей математике.  
— Герберт, что ЭТО?

— Где? Не думай, что заставишь меня хитростью тебе помогать.

— «Мельник пришел на мельницу. В каждом из четырех углов он увидел по 3 мешка, на каждом мешке сидело по 3 кошки, а каждая кошка имела при себе троих котят. Спрашивается, много ли ног было на мельнице?» Бред какой-то…

— Все просто, дорогой, ноги было две.

— Это еще почему? Кошек–то двенадцать, еще котята…

— У кошек ЛАПЫ! А ноги — только у мельника.

— Ясно… но как-то странно. Это не математика, а бред какой-то. Дальше?

— Читай! — Герберт поудобнее устроился на стуле и приготовился слушать.

— «Двое пошли — 3 гвоздя нашли. Следом четверо пойдут — много ли гвоздей найдут?» И как это решать? Здесь явно не хватает данных… — Альфред старался сообразить, зачем кому-то искать какие-то гвозди на дороге. Задача дурацкая, ситуация дурацкая… и он — дурак, потому что сам же в этом и виноват.

— Да все просто, ничего они не найдут, те двое все гвозди забрали уже! — засмеялся виконт.

— Ну и математика тут у вас… Слушай, мне надоело, давай ты дорешаешь все это сам?

— Сам? А что мне за это будет? — хитро улыбнулся Герберт.

— Что будет… Я тебя поцелую! Договорились?

— Конечно, дорогой! С таким стимулом я решу все, что угодно! — и довольный фон Кролок-младший и правда за пару минут управился со всеми десятью задачками.

— Ну, целуй! Я могу даже не смотреть на тебя, чтобы не смущать.  
Герберт томно прикрыл глаза, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Но Альфред не был бы самим собой, если бы так просто сдался. Он громко чмокнул фон Кролока-младшего в нос и гордо направился к выходу из библиотеки.

— Альфред!!! — от обиженного вопля Герберта, кажется, дрогнули стены. — Вернись! Это нечестно! Альфред! Остановись, обещания надо выполнять!

Альфред, не глядя, свернул в первый же попавшийся коридор, ибо никакого желания общаться с разозленной белокурой бестией у него не было, и по закону подлости столкнулся с Куколем, который тащил из кухни многострадальный мешок с горохом, чтобы выкинуть его по приказу Графа. Зерна с треском разлетелись по полу, Альфред только присел на корточки и начал считать, как его нагнал Герберт:  
— И что ты тут делае… О, нет, Альфред, только не это…

— 34, 35, 36… Я тебе уже говорил, что я тебя ненавижу?

— 37, 38, 39… От любви до ненависти одни шаг, дорогой, — вздохнув, устроился рядом с ним фон Кролок младший. — 40, 41…

Их спасло утро. И Куколь с метлой. Они так и вырубились на полу в коридоре, в обнимку, среди рассыпанного гороха. Горбун как можно быстрее, пока они не проснулись, вытащил зерна на улицу и высыпал в сад — пусть птицы радуются. А Герберт и Альфред даже во сне продолжали шептать: «5346, 5347, 5438…».


End file.
